


Leverage Haiku

by Ralkana



Category: Leverage
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Development, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half a dozen haiku written as a response to a friend's challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – _Leverage_ is owned by Electric Entertainment and TNT.
> 
>  
> 
> Note ~ Written after a friend challenged me. One for each character, and one for the team. Set in season 2.

 

 

With smooth feline grace,  
strong limbs fluid and controlled.  
Anger unrestrained.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He is an artist.  
Ones and zeroes are his paint,  
the world his canvas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Days, nights blur. Bitter  
whiskey soaked fog is better  
than a father's grief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lies on crimson lips,  
the smiles are just paint that  
hides a fractured soul.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nimble fingers coax.  
Safes and locks are simple. It's  
people that are hard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alone, they struggle.  
Together -- strong and solid.  
Family of thieves.


End file.
